Falling in love again can never be so relieving!
by kaizer20
Summary: The first ever Nagisa X Chikaru fanfic in this website! I did my best, because this is the first Nagisa X Chikaru!


A/N: Hah! I was really, really happy when I was writing this story, because I was the first one to write about a Nagisa X Chikaru story! Bwuhahahaha! I haven't enjoyed typing in a while, I focused so much on making happy stories about others and decided to make a new type of story, but I'll make this have a happy ending! I may try to mix new type of pairs in future stories (which I hope I can make really soon)! I've already got so many ideas in my mind, my adrenaline is pumping, heck I need to write everything that's in my head so you may see and read my weird yet undeniably interesting stories. I've already written this way too long! Bye, see you later! ([^_^])

I got addicted to writing many one-shot so this is another contribution!

Warning: Foul Words contamination! One-shot only!

Rated T, I still don't want to write another Rated M for a while seeing as I've just tried not to be so green minded all the time, but I will write a Rated M someday again. Be careful on some OOCness though.

* * *

Strawberry Panic!

Falling in love again can never be so relieving!

This happened a year after Shizuma's graduation, Shizuma dumped Nagisa seeing as though Shizuma was just using the poor the girl as a material for getting pleasure and fun, Nagisa is a great partner in bed to have, so Shizuma toyed with both her and her feelings and breaking up with her until she got so bored with the redhead and searched for a new partner. Nagisa then decided to rid herself of her love towards Shizuma, but almost found it so impossible seeing as though that she loved her more than anything. Shizuma on the other hand decided to take the road of being a Casanova. And so since majority of Strawberry Panic characters are paired up, Chikaru was left partner less and so was Nagisa.

* * *

Tamao X Shion, Miyuki X Shizuma, Kaname X Amane, Tsubomi X Hikari, Kizuna X Chiyo, Kagome X Remon, Yaya X Momomi. I kind of had these types of pairings before this is just an idea of what type of possibilities will be seen if Strawberry Panic was made with these pairings, I'm sick of Tamao X Miyuki so Tamao X Shion T_T, but don't worry since this is a one-shot I'll make this only about Nagisa X Chikaru, those 2 are the only characters here.

* * *

"*Sigh* this is my final year at Lulim, huh? I still haven't found a partner yet, I can't take Nagisa even if I wanted to, she may still be hurt from the break up *sigh*, one thing I really hate about falling deeply in love is that you can't stand being separated or even breaking up!" Chikaru said sighing as she was walking along the road thinking about her final year at Atrae Hill and finding a suitable girlfriend before her parents arrange an engagement between her and a girl she doesn't even know and heck doesn't even want to know.

* * *

"Oh men, everyone already has a partner and I'm left LOVELESS!" Nagisa yelled while walking along the road back to her dorms, not thinking that there was still another single person in our heroines. _"Though it wouldn't be bad to be with Chikaru, she is like my older sister and mother, and heck I've been having a big fucking crush on her for years even when I was with Shizuma I still have a crush on her! Maybe I should ask her later"_ Nagisa thought. She giggled and said "How ironic, I didn't knew that I would come to the point we're I actually started falling in love with her and now I have no regrets that she stole my heart" She said as she remembered the day that Shizuma dumped her, Chikaru Minamoto was the only person that managed to calm the girl down and helped her move on, on the day that Shizuma broke up with her, Chikaru comforted her and she felt electricity surged through her body as if she was longing for Chikaru to love her, Chikaru also felt the same feelings and the 2 started falling in love with each other with the time they spent together or when those 2 were exchanging secret looks.

* * *

The 2 were walking and stopped in front of Ichigo-sha, they saw each other and both smiled shyly at each other, they were both so focused on each other that they forgot the reason why they wanted to talk. Nagisa broke out of her trance first and manage to talk with the emo-colored girl.

"Chikaru, shall we go in?"

Chikaru snapped out of her trance and said "Yeah, let's go"

The tension filled the air as a very unusual thing is happening the 2 girls were not clinging to each other's arms, because they felt insecure and felt that they won't be able to hold back to not to kiss each other and just yell 'I LOVE YOU!' to each other, Chikaru on the other hand had self control and pouted.

Nagisa looked confused at the other girl and there was a few silent moments when she suddenly spoke "Chikaru why are you pouting and upset?" she asked worried that she did something wrong with 'her new love'.

"It's your fault why I'm upset!" Chikaru yelled.

Nagisa felt her heart shatter to pieces as her worse thought came into reality she had made her love angry. "You hate me don't you?" she asked in between sobs.

Chikaru saw the redhead and regretted what she said and tried to comfort the redhead, but ended up making Nagisa cry more with her soothing yet loving words. "Nagisa please forgive me I didn't mean to go that far, I'm sorry, it's just…" she trailed of as soon as she realized that she was almost confessing her love.

"I know *sniff* I shouldn't be too sensitive, but it's just…" Nagisa felt her heart ache as she was about to say 'it' thinking that the black-haired girl didn't deserve her and knew that there is someone better than her.

"N-nagisa *gulp* this is hard to say, but I LOVE YOU!" Chikaru yelled the last part making the tension disappear and Nagisa stopped crying.

"W-what did… you say… Chikaru…?" Nagisa said in between sobs.

"I said I love you, I didn't want to say it, because… because" Chikaru almost cried, but the redhead spoke "You thought I wouldn't move on with Shizuma, but you're wrong I already love someone", Chikaru was shocked at her statement her heart almost broke into pieces, but as it was about to Nagisa continued "I fell in love with you Chikaru, you helped me in everything starting from that awful day and slowly I started falling for you as well, but I was afraid that you'll turn me down, because you deserve a better person than a sluty bitch like me" Nagisa said holding her upcoming tears.

"Nagisa you're not a slut that Shizuma is she just used you for fun!" Chikaru said almost yanking the girl.

"I know that's why I don't regret falling in love with you Chikaru, I love you so much!" Nagisa yelled, yet her voice somehow found itself soothing.

"Nagisa, I love you more than the world" Chikaru said with all her love.

The 2 kissed passionately and realized that they were really meant for each other, destiny's hands cannot be stayed as the 2 decided to get married one day and they live happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make the last lines corny seeing at least once in a while I should be more romantic.

And also please tell me if you want to have a sequel for this, I'm currently working on a sequel for this, but I need your votes to tell me whether I should present my story or not, if you find this fanfic story boring tell me and I will not upload the sequel, but if you found my story good tell me and I will upload my sequel, my sequel contains chapters and dear readers, you are very fortunate, because you still get to see the continuation of the first ever Chikaru X Nagisa fan fiction story in this website ever!

OMAKE

ME: It felt so good making this!

CHIKARU: Yeah you really did a good job making this you paired me up with the heroine in this anime!

NAGISA: Who knew that kissing Chikaru was way better than kissing Shizuma!

CHIKARU: How – blush – sweet of you Nagisa – kisses the girl –

ME: Well I knew that you looked great together, but this is way too awesome!

The 2 girls were making out over and over again not hearing what I said.

ME: Hey do you want to use this room, girls?

CHIKARU AND NAGISA: Yeah!

ME: Well I'll leave you 2 alone here, but don't stain the bed too much I still have a round with my girlfriend myself okay?

CHIKARU AND NAGISA: Okay!

I left the room closing the lights and letting the girls play with each other.


End file.
